terraformingfandomcom-20200214-history
Enceladus Simulation
This is a simulation of what one would expect to find on a terraformed Enceladus, using formulas from Math And Terraforming. Please note that not even the supercomputers at NASA can provide us with a perfect simulation. The information showed here is only an approximation. The following data will show that Enceladus is unable to support an atmosphere and Paraterraforming is merely impossible for large areas. Basic data *Distance from Sun: 1453.53 million km *Distance from Saturn: 0.238 million km *Diameter: 504 km *Solar Constant: 0.0209 *Mass: 0.0000508 Earths *Mean density: 1.609 kg/l *Saturn's period: 29.457 Earth years *Day length: 1.371 Earth days *Rotation axial tilt: 17 degrees to the ecliptic Atmosphere See Atmosphere Parameters Given the very low gravity, it will be difficult for Enceladus to hold an atmosphere. During this simulation, we will use an atmosphere with the same pressure at sea level as Earth's and a similar composition. *Atmosphere stability for oxygen molecules: **Earth's gravity (15 degrees C): 4.116 **Enceladus's gravity (15 degrees C): 114.8 **Enceladus's gravity (-150 degrees C): 49.08 *Atmosphere stability for water molecules: **Earth's gravity (15 degrees C): 7.320 **Enceladus's gravity (15 degrees C): 204.2 **Enceladus's gravity (-150 degrees C): 87.25 *Atmosphere stability for hydrogen molecules: **Earth's gravity (15 degrees C): 65.88 **Enceladus's gravity (15 degrees C): 1837 **Enceladus's gravity (-150 degrees C): 785 notes: A value below 10 means stability for over a million years, a value between 10 and 100 means stability between 0.1 and 10 millions of years, while a value higher then 100 means stability for less then 10 thousand years. This calculation does not include solar wind erosion. Conclusion: The atmosphere of Enceladus will be divided in two distinct layers, separated by a greenhouse gas buffer. In the upper layer, where temperature will be low, oxygen and nitrogen can be held for maybe a thousand of years. However, water vapors, if they make their way that far, will be lost into space. In the lower layer, even oxygen is unstable. Water vapors will fast rise to the upper layer. Hydrogen, resulting from interaction between water molecules and ionizing radiation, will escape into space very fast. Given the high molecular speeds in the lower layer, the gravity will be unable to stop them mixing with the upper layer, heating it and escaping into space. The atmosphere will look like this: Ground average temperature: 15 degrees C *Surface pressure at sea level: 1 *Atmosphere total mass (Earth = 1): 0.48 *Atmosphere breathable height: 551 km *Atmosphere total height: 1328 km Ground average temperature: -150 degrees C *Surface pressure at sea level: 1 *Atmosphere total mass (Earth = 1): 0.192 *Atmosphere breathable height: 349 km *Atmosphere total height: 841 km Combined values: *Atmosphere total mass (Earth = 1): 0.34 *Atmosphere breathable height: 450 km *Atmosphere total height: 1085 km. As one can see, the atmosphere will extend beyond moon's diameter. As altitude increases, gravity decreases exponential. At 500 km high, gravity will be 1/4 to what is on surface, unable to keep gasses into place. So, Enceladus will lose its gaseous envelope. Saturn's gravity will help this process to occur even faster. This proves that enceladus is unable to support an atmosphere. Paraterraforming is inappropriate because Enceladus has strong volcanic activity, which can trigger strong quakes (see below). Temperature Main article: Temperature. The first problem with Enceladus is that we need to gain the correct surface temperature. The Solar Constant is small (0.0209), compared to Earth (1.98). We will need Greenhouse Gases. The Greenhouse Calculator shows us that Enceladus will need 0.656 kg/sqm of sulfur hexafluoride for a temperature of 15 degrees C. However, without a sustainable atmosphere, greenhouse gasses are useless. A different approach is needed. Climate Simulation Main article: Climate. On Earth, the average temperature is +15 degrees C. Technicians will try their best to keep on Enceladus a similar surface temperature. Enceladus has a smaller diameter then Earth (0.040), so air currents can mix temperatures faster. Suppose paraterraforming is possible, with an atmosphere thick enough to mimic Earth's, we can get the following values: Average temperatures for each latitude: At equinox: *poles: 14.9 C *75 deg: 14.9 C *60 deg: 15 C *45 deg: 15 C *30 deg: 15 C *15 deg: 15 C *equator: 15 C At winter solstice: *poles: 14.9 C *75 deg: 14.9 C *60 deg: 14.9 C *45 deg: 15 C *30 deg: 15 C *15 deg: 15 C *equator: 15 C At summer solstice: *poles: 15 C *75 deg: 15 C *60 deg: 15 C *45 deg: 15 C *30 deg: 15 C *15 deg: 15 C *equator: 15 C Day - night cycle variation: Enceladus has not a long day (1.371 Earth days) and is well protected by its greenhouse layer. So, temperature variations between day and night will not be significant. *Daily temperature variation: 0.05 degrees C Because day-night cycle will only bring changes of temperature below 0.1 degrees C, this can be considered negligible. Seasons: As seen above, Enceladus will negligible small seasonal temperature changes. At the poles, differences will be of only one degree Celsius. Altitude variations: Because the atmosphere will be very fluffy, its density will not change significantly with altitude and can be considered negligible. Conclusion. Enceladus will have only very small temperature variations, that will be merely visible even at the poles. With so limited temperature variations, the air will tend to 100% saturation with moisture. This will cause clouds and hazes to permanently form. However, because of no massive temperature variations, precipitations will be rare. With a low gravity, water will need a long time to fall on the ground. Geography See also: Geography, Geographic Pattern - Tectonic and Geographic Pattern - Craters. The moon has many craters on its surface, together with the so-called tiger stripes, where most cryovolcanic activity occurs. The major challenge for Enceladus is its volcanic activity. Activity Even if it's very small, Enceladus has an active core, which heats a subsurface ocean, which in turn powers up a network of geysers and plumes on the surface. The plumes are gigantic, sometimes longer then the moon's diameter. They feed Saturn's E ring with matter. Still, some water from the plumes return to the surface, in a process somehow similar to snowing. The plumes can be considered similar to gigantic volcanoes. Their activity can trigger massive quakes, fracturing the crust elsewhere. Cassini spaceship found many cracks on the pole opposite to the tiger stripes, where plumes occur. The strong volcanism makes large-scale paraterraforming impossible because quakes will destroy greenhouses and falling frozen water will cover glasses. Possible terraforming Terraforming is impossible because Enceladus cannot support an atmosphere. Paraterraforming could be possible for limited areas, but on a large scale, quakes will destroy the glasses, while falling ice will cover any surface. Global paraterraforming also appears impossible because the geysers are powerful enough to break a glass. Another approach could be an Oceanic Planet. For this, we need to melt the ice completely. However, without an atmosphere, water will evaporate or will freeze. The use of an Ocean Insulation could be a solution. The insulation layer will keep a pressure on the surface, maintaining water liquid, will ensure a greenhouse insulation to keep water temperature around 15 C and will still allow some light to pass. However, the ocean insulation will face some major challenges. The same force that powers the geysers will produce strong currents inside the ocean and will disrupt the insulation layer. Some parts of the ocean will no longer be insulated and will start to freeze. Conclusion: Enceladus is very hard, if not impossible, to terraform, with current technology. An alternative approach would be to move the moon to another position, where Saturn's gravity will no longer feed Enceladus's volcanism. However, doing so, will alter a unique world in the Solar System. The Sky Since terraforming seems impossible, the sky on Enceladus will look similar to how it looks today. The major differences will be some moons that will be terraformed. The Sun will appear 0.97 units wide (like an object 0.97 mm wide will appear if you look from a distance of 1 m, see Angular Size for details). Saturn and other satellites visible as disks will be: *Saturn - 489 units *Mimas - 0.93 to 7.48 units *Tethys - 1.99 to 18.63 units *Dione - 1.49 to 8.08 units *Rhea - 1.99 to 5.28 units *Titan - 3.53 to 5.23 units *Iapetus - 0.38 to 0.44 units. Some planets will also be visible: *Mercury: 4.6 to 4.8 *Venus: 1.7 to 2.0 *Earth: 2.9 to 3.4 *Mars: 5.9 to >6 *Jupiter: -0.2 to 2.4 In addition to this, people will be able to see the plumes and details of the E ring. The inner rings of Saturn will only be visible as a narrow line. Human Colonies Because Enceladus appears impossible to terraform, it will have no Population Limit in a traditional way, because there will be no global environment. Still, the moon will be a dangerous place to be, with strong quakes frequent surface cracks and ever-falling ice (similar to snow). Because of these reasons, there might not be too many people willing to settle on the moon. In addition, many scientists suggest that Enceladus might host Alien life. If this is true, the moon should become a Reservation Planet. Industry Enceladus is covered with water ice, but the plumes are salty and also contain other materials. Some mining companies might find this as an opportunity. Also, geothermal energy can easily be harvested on the moon. Because of frequent quakes, many industrial corporations might not find Enceladus as a good destination. Agriculture What limited agriculture is possible, will occur in closed ecosystems and will provide the needed food for the colonies. Transportation The surface is very cracked, roads and railways are too difficult to build. The main way to travel should be by flying. Communications will be partially jammed by the E ring. Orbits are less stable for artificial satellites. There will be constructed at least one base on the surface, for space travel. Large interplanetary ships, carrying passengers and cargo to and from Saturn, will dock at Helene. Then, smaller ships will ferry between the little moon Helene and Enceladus. Tourism By far, the major source of income should be tourism, especially if we find life. Even if life does not exist in the subsurface ocean, we can bring Earth extremophiles there. Wild Life As for now, we don't know if Enceladus supports alien life. If it does, we have to protect it and avoid contaminating it with earth bacteria. If no life is found, its subsurface oceans can be populated with Earth organisms. Since terraforming appears impossible, life on the surface will be limited to enclosed ecosystems which will provide food and oxygen for human colonies. Category:Simulation Category:Math